iPod Challenge - HPDM
by ZionelleUchihaPotter
Summary: Excerpt: Just Give Me A Reason - P!NK "I can't, Malfoy. Stop it." "But you promised! I'll fix it! Please, just another chance…" Eyes that were meant to be full of delighted mischief or blissful peace were harsh, cold and unfeeling. "No. You betrayed me."
1. Ho Hey - The Lumineers

Title: iPod Challenge - HPDM

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character

Pairing: HPDM

Warnings: some profanities and adult themes

Rating: M

Summary: Excerpt: Just Give Me a Reason - P!NK "I can't, Malfoy. Stop it." "But you promised! I'll fix it! Please, just another chance..." Eyes that were meant to be full of delighted mischief or blissful peace were harsh, cold and unfeeling. "No. You betrayed me."

Ho Hey – The Lumineers

Harry was undeniably tired. He didn't know what to do. He was an empty shell of himself. He couldn't do a single thing. It was as if there was a label saying "Saviour of Wizarding World - dispose after use". But there was one person in his life.

Surprisingly, it wasn't his red-haired friends or booklover friend. It was a pointy, blonde git, by the name of Draco Malfoy. He was the one who sat with Harry through sleepless nights. He was the one who soothed his aches after Auror Training. He was the one who acted as punching bag when Harry was in one of his fits.

It was nothing surprising, for after the war, they had realised that all their childish banters were nothing more than pent-up sexual frustration. For Harry, Draco was the only one who treated him like a normal teenage boy, not the Saviour of the Wizarding World. For Draco, Harry was the only one who treated him like a regular human being without the 'ex-Death Eater' bullshit. They belonged to each other

TBC


	2. Stronger - Kelly Clarkson

Stronger – Kelly Clarkson

He should have known, after all this time, that something was amiss. Why would Draco Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, suddenly come up to him and act as if the past six years had never happened? He, Harry Potter, had fell right into the blatantly obvious trap, oblivious of the twisted smirk behind his back. He should have known that he was going to be betrayed, that every last brush of lips was fake, that every excuse of being an insomniac was just planning for this very moment. But he couldn't do anything. He had been bruised, wounded, almost broken, but not shattered. Draco Malfoy was just a passing phase. Yes, he had hurt him, but Harry had come out of the ordeal stronger.

TBC


	3. Just Give Me A Reason - P NK

Just Give Me a Reason – P!NK

"Why? Why must this happen?"

"I- I just can't do this anymore. My friends are leaving me."

"So it's the Weasel, is it? I'll confront him, and then, then we c-could be happy!"

"I can't, Malfoy. Stop it."

"But you promised! I'll fix it! Please, just another chance…"

Eyes that were meant to be full of delighted mischief or blissful peace were harsh, cold and unfeeling. "No. You betrayed me."

A sharp gasp at the accusation was paired with a pained, desperate look. "When on earth did I do such a thing?"

"Never. Just leave."

"But Harry…"

It was then that Harry truly lifted his face. To an onlooker, it would seem as if Harry was haughtily raising his eyes, coldly acknowledging their past scandals and telling Malfoy to get the fuck out of his house. But Draco, who had known him too well to be fooled by any of this, saw what was really underneath.

Harry was putting on a show. His eyes were begging for Draco to understand, whispering lamented apologies, reaching out with a trembling hand to see if he would take it. Emotions flitted across, sorrow, anger, guilt, horror, desperation. Draco gasped at the multitude he saw before closing his eyes with a pained sigh. "I'm sorry," a whisper in the breeze, before the door slammed shut, never to be opened again.

TBC


	4. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga

Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

Their love wasn't anything tame. They still called each other by their last names. They still threw hexes and curses at each other. They still made the other have a meeting with Madam Pomfrey. But when they punched and shoved, it somehow turned to kiss and snarl. Scratch marks adorned their skin. Clothes were strewn all across the floor. There was no lube. Only hot angry frustration, at their friends, at their enemies, at each other. They had a bad romance.

TBC


	5. Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

Same Love ft. Mary Lambert – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

Why was everyone telling them that it was wrong, that it was against the law of human nature? After all, it was just the unison of two souls, just the same as it were for a man and a woman, or a mother and her baby. Hermione was telling him to go to therapy, Ron left Harry and Ginny alone too long for it to be considered normal, Remus kept a formal distance from him, no longer obliging to any of the casual hugs they shared as pupil and teacher or father and son. No one could seem to find the beauty or love they shared. He was ready to break down, but Draco was always there, comforting him, telling him that it was okay, that nothing was wrong. He reassured Harry until the very end that it was perfectly normal, perfectly natural. After all, no one can control who they loved.

TBC


	6. Barney Theme Song

Barney Theme Song

Harry was hysterical as he watched his normally stoic boyfriend lose his cool demeanour and dance to Barney. Never would he have realised that _this _was where the tension (before he arrived) was shaken off. Oh well. Good blackmail material.

TBC


End file.
